


Trapped!

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [53]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Bickering, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Baileywick regrets letting Cedric talk him into this.
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 4





	Trapped!

There were many closets and storage rooms in the palace. Most were big enough to fit everything that would need to be put away.

Some however…

“Why are your legs so long?!” Cedric hissed.

“Says the one with the longest limbs in the kingdom! You’re like if a swan became a man! Move over!” Baileywick countered, trying to twist his body around to avoid the broom handle jabbing him in the back.

Cedric yelped as his head banged against the wall behind him. “Ah! Merlin’s mushrooms!”

“We’re going to be late.”

“Well Roland won’t be too upset if I’m late…” Cedric offered.

“Yes, well not everyone can allow themselves to have such a reputation, Cedric!” Baileywick reminded him.

“It’s not that bad,” the sorcerer offered, grunting as he twisted around to escape a few mops.

“Cedric, your elbow is in my chest.”

“Your knee is in my stomach!”

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

“You didn’t exactly put up a fight when I suggested slipping into the closet for a few kisses!” he snapped.

“I’m too old to be doing things like this,” Baileywick sighed.

“You don’t look a day over fifty-five.”

He gave the sorcerer a dry look. “...is that supposed to be a compliment?”

“Would it be better if I just called you an old goat? Ah! That was my nose!”

“Sorry. I must be getting so old that my eyesight is not as strong as it used to be,” he said with a smirk.

“Baileywick!”

“Cedric!”

Neither was prepared for the closet door to suddenly open during their struggle. Both men tumbled out, Cedric on the bottom with Baileywick on top of him. They took a moment to try and regain some semblance of order, untangling themselves from each other.

“Did you have fun?”

They both blushed a bright red as they looked up at the youngest princess Sofia. Baileywick quickly pushed himself onto his feet, fixing his uniform before helping Cedric up onto his own feet. “Princess! Uh…”

Sofia giggled at the frazzled pair, shaking her head. “Dad hasn’t noticed that you two slipped away yet,” she assured them. “You have time to slip back in.”

“Oh thank goodness for small miracles,” Cedric sighed.

Baileywick gave the sorcerer a look. “That’s the last time I listen to you about slipping away,” he muttered.

“You could have easily said no and we would still be in the throne room!” Cedric sniffed, brushing off his robe’s sleeves. “In fact, you looked very excited by the idea once I offered it!”

“Less arguing and more moving, guys,” Sofia warned, losing her fight not to laugh in front of them.

The two adults nodded, stammering and mumbling gratitude to the princess before they made their way back to the throne room. They made it just in time and Cedric placed a hand over his chest, taking a deep breath.

“My heart!”

“You should visit the gymnasium more often,” Baileywick whispered. “You’re younger than me and have such horrible stamina!” Cedric turned his head to say something else but was stopped when Baileywick kissed him on the lips. “It was fun before the supplies inside fell on top of us,” he confessed.

“We’ll look for a bigger closet next time,” Cedric promised.


End file.
